Charlotte Katakuri
Charlotte Katakuri is de tweede zoon en het derde kind van de Charlotte familie en een triplet geboren op hetzelfde moment als Oven en Daifuku Hij is een van de drie Sweet Commanders van de bemanning van Big Mom en de minister van meel regerend Tarwe eiland het leiden van het eiland van tarwe Vanwege zijn acties is hij een belangrijke antagonist van de Whole Cake Arc. Verschijning Katakuri is een extreem lange en gespierde man met kort haar,paars en puntig.Hij heeft twee symmetrische littekens langs de uiteinden van zijn mond.Het is bijna drie keer zo groot als Luffy .zij hij is ook groter dat zijn broers drieling Daifuku en Oven die zijn uiterst groot. Hij heeft lange benen haar dijen zijn zo lang als haar onderste ledematen.Zijn mond, meestal bedekt bevat extreem scherpe tanden en is in staat om uit te breiden naar een enorme omvan thumb|Katakuri's gezichtthumb|katakuri lichaam Hij heeft heldere, intense ogen, sterk gebogen wenkbrauwen en prominente onderste wimpers. Hij draagt een lichte, gescheurde witte sjaal die zijn mond bedekt en zijn schouders bereikt. Hij draagt ook een zwart leren jasje, ook gescheurd, mouwloos, en blootstellend aan zijn torso, handschoenen, zwarte broek, een riem met een schedelvormige gesp en laarzen voorzien van een aansporen. Zijn torso is bedekt met roze tatoeages en hij heeft puntige armbanden aan zijn armen, evenals kniebeschermers In de anime droeg hij een donkere jas toen hij aankwam bij Whole Cake Castle. Kind, Katakuri droeg een donker gekleurd jasje en een zwarte broek maar droeg geen sjaal Persoonlijkheid Katakuri gedraagt zich erg serieus en geeft veel om zijn bemanning en zijn doelen.Met zijn Haki, waardoor hij enigszins op de toekomst kan anticiperen, is hij toegewijd om effectief om te gaan met alle mogelijke bedreigingen om hem heen soms zonder instructies van zijn kapitein. Dit werd aangetoond toen hij Jigra elimineerde nadat hij zijn moordpoging op zijn moeder had gepland of toen hij besloot Sanji te elimineren,anticiperen op het falen van zijn oorspronkelijke moordplan allemaal zonder te wachten tot Big Mom tussenkomt Katakuri is in staat zijn tekortkomingen te herkennen en pragmatisch te handelen als hij zich realiseert dat hij in het nadeel is.Hij heeft de neiging te voorspellen wat andere mensen zullen zeggen en ze te beantwoorden voordat ze spreken Zijn gebruikelijke kalmte kan echter worden geschokt als hij een vreselijke toekomst ziet Hij is een erg koud persoon die vindt dat efficiëntie belangrijker is dan wat dan ook. In tegenstelling tot sommige van haar broers en zussen, zoals Charlotte Cracker, prijst hij niet over zijn capaciteiten en kracht, maar concentreert hij zich eerder op de werking en het bereiken van zijn doelen, zonder tijd te verspillen. Dit wordt aangetoond toen hij Vinsmoke Ichiji op een snelle en efficiënte manier versloeg Deze houding werd herzien toen hij prioriteit gaf aan de uitbanning van Luffy voordat het een ernstige bedreiging voor zijn moeder werd De enige momenten waarop hij vreugde ervaart, zijn etenstijden, wanneer hij zichzelf isoleert zodat niemand zijn mond ziet, en zijn houding bij het eten van grote hoeveelheden voedsel geheim moet blijven thumb|privé maaltijd van katakuri In tegenstelling tot zijn broers en zussen, onderschat Katakuri zijn vijanden niet, zoals toen hij erop aandrong aan boord van het vijandelijke schip te blijven voor de gelegenheid om het team van Luffy te overvallen, voor het geval zij zijn moeder passeerden Wat het vechten betreft, lijkt Katakuri vertrouwen te hebben in de vaardigheden van zijn ondergeschikten en bemoeit zich alleen wanneer hij het absoluut noodzakelijk acht. Hij complimenteert ook zijn vijanden, zoals toen hij Brook begroette omdat hij met verschillende soldaten had gevochten Dit werd opnieuw gezien toen hij Luffy complimenteerde nadat hij hem in de Mirror-World had kunnen trainen zodat ze konden vechten. Katakuri is lucide en herkent de kracht van zijn kracht, zoals wanneer hij Van de laatstgenoemden werd gedacht dat ze superieur waren aan die van Luffy tijdens hun gevecht, waardoor hij ook probeerde hem ervan te overtuigen om op te geven. Hij is ook in staat tot extreme brutaliteit, bijvoorbeeld toen hij bedacht hoe hij Luffy moest verminken met zijn drietand.Hij lijkt ook een zorgzame kant te hebben die werd onthuld toen hij de krachten van zijn Demon Fruit gebruikte om oordopjes te maken, niet alleen voor hem, maar ook voor zijn broers en zussen. Deze houding werd opnieuw getoond toen hij zijn zussen Charlotte Galette wist te redden, vanaf de val van het kasteel, en Charlotte Brûlée, van zijn ontvoerders ook bezorgdheid toonde voor zijn broer Charlotte Perospero na de explosie veroorzaakt door Pedro, met het doel hem en zijn krachten te vernietigen. Hij belette Luffy om Charlotte Mascarpone aan te vallen en te verklaren dat ze zijn dierbare broers en zussen waren.Katakuri lijkt ook voor zijn ondergeschikten te zorgen, evenals hun opdracht om de Mirror-World te verslaan en terug te trekken nadat ze hebben gezien dat ze verslagen zijn door Luffy Hoewel hij meedogenloos is, blijkt Katakuri een eervolle man te zijn die het niet leuk vindt als hij zijn gevechten stoort. Na ontdekt te hebben dat Charlotte Flampe Flampe degene was die Luffy aanviel en zijn prestaties in de strijd verlaagde, raakte Katakuri gewond en onthulde zijn gezicht om te voorkomen dat hij interfereert thumb|Katakuri is geblesseerd aan gelijkwaardigheid met Luffy. relaties familie Big Mom Katakuri is erg loyaal aan haar moeder en aarzelt niet om iemand te elimineren die haar bedreigt.Hij steunt zijn projecten en aarzelt niet om Sanji te elimineren om het plan van moord op de familie Vinsmoke te beginnen.Toen de huwelijksceremonie op het punt stond onrustig te worden, sprong Katakuri onmiddellijk voor haar moeder om haar te beschermen.is zich bewust van Big Mom gehechtheid aan Caramel's portret en doet er alles aan om de vernietiging ervan te voorkomen.Ondanks haar loyaliteit en toewijding aan haar, ziet Big Mom Katakuri als een zielig kind en tolereert hij hem niet in zijn zaken.Katakuri stemt ermee in gesponsord te worden door zijn moeder maar verklaart ook zijn eigen acties wanneer hij uit vrije wil handelt.Toen Bege probeerde zijn moeder aan te vallen met de kanonnen van Big Father, stopte Katakuri deze kanonnen met mochi, waardoor ze Big Mom beschermde terwijl ze kwetsbaar was. broers en zussen Katakuri lijkt het goed te hebben met de meerderheid van zijn broers en zussen omdat hij hen oordopjes heeft gegeven nadat ze verlamd zijn door het geschreeuw van Big Mom. Hij redde Brûlée van zijn ontvoerders, hoewel het misschien is gedaan om te voorkomen dat hun vijanden het meer in hun plannen gebruiken. Katakuri redde ook Charlotte Galette van een val nadat het kasteel instortte. Hij uitte ook bezorgdheid over zijn broer Charlotte Perospero nadat hij was gevangen in een explosie. Hij heeft ook voorkomen dat Luffy Mascarpone en Joscarpone aanviel. Hij lijkt ook opgelucht om te horen dat Perospero de explosie heeft overleefd die door Pedro werd veroorzaakt. Brulée heeft veel waardering voor de kracht van Katakuri, die we zien als ze trots prat op haar broer terwijl ze Luffy pretigent, terwijl de kapitein van de Hats of Straw vocht in zijn gevecht tegen de Sweet Commander ondergeschikten Afgezien van zijn familie lijkt Katakuri zich ook zorgen te maken over de veiligheid van zijn ondergeschikten, omdat hij de schaaksoldaathebbers opdracht gaf om terug te keren naar Mirro-World omdat hij verwachtte dat ze snel zouden worden verslagen als ze was gebleven. Als de machtigste Zoete Bevelhebber die het beeld van een waardige en zware krijger belichaamt, ontvangt hij veel respect en bewondering van zijn ondergeschikten. Katakuri, hoewel blijkbaar een sterke leider die zijn ondergeschikten op zijn beurt respecteert, doet grote inspanningen om dit beeld te behouden, en hij houdt zijn ware gezicht uit hun zicht, eten in eenzaamheid. Echter, eenmaal blootgesteld, voert Katakuri woest de chefs uit die hem zagen eten. ca:Charlotte Katakuri it:Charlotte Katakuri ru:Шарлотта Катакури fr:Charlotte Katakuri es:Charlotte Katakuri fr:Charlotte Katakuri de:Charlotte Katakuri pt:Charlotte Katakuri